The Elder Scrolls 3: Morrowind
Release: 2002 *Publisher: Bethesda Softworks *Genre: Fantasy/Adventure RPG *Platform: PC, Xbox Story Morrowind contains many miscellaneous quests, however this is the main questline: Your character is born on a certain day, to uncertain parents. One day, he is taken, under lock and key, by boat, to the Imperial Dunmer province of Morrowind. The Emperor has released you, and now you have the task of meeting with a man named Caius Cosades. Your player travels to the town of Seyda Neen to meet with Caius, who reveals himself to be a member of the Blades, The Emperor's elite group of protectors. He then inducts your player into the Blades, under the Emperor's orders. He also instructs your character to find out about the mysterious disappearances occuring around the island. It is revealed, that Dagoth Ur, and the Sixth House, have been directly influencing people via their dreams. Prophecies from the nomadic people of the Ashlands, Ashlanders, predict that the Nerevarine, the reincarnate or Indoril Nerevar, one of Morrowind's greatest leaders, will complete a set of seven prophecies, the first, being born on a certain day to uncertain parents, and the second, is that he will be cured of Corpus disease. Having already done these, the player moves on to fulfill the third prophecy; wearing the Moon and Star, Nerevar's ring. Any regular person who puts it on, will be killed instantly. However, your player finds, that he has not died. He also recieves a message from Azura, the Daedric Prince of Dawn and Dusk, who confirms that you are indeed the Nerevarine. He then does the fourth and fifth trials, which are to unite the Great Houses, and Ashlanders under one banner. After having been bestowed the title of Hortator of the Great Houses, and Nerevarine of the Ashlanders, The Temple reluctantly calls him this as well (The Temple usually persecutes anyone claiming to be Nerevarine, and sentences them to death) The God-King Vivec then presents the hero with Wraithguard, an ancient Dwemer gauntlet atrifact. which can use the ancient tools Sunder, and Keening. Without Wraithguard equipped, however, these tools will deal a death blow to whoever is trying to use it. The Nerevarine can then use Sunder and Keening to destroy the heart of Lorkhaan. When you encounter Dagoth Ur, he attempts to sway you to his side, claiming that he is only following Nerevar's last orders. Then, you and Dagoth battle. After besting him in combat, you can then use the tools to destroy the heart. This destroys the source of Dagoth's power, and kills him.Ahkulakan's chamber is destroyed, and the blight is cleared from the Red Mountain, and the Sixth House falls. After this, the Nerevarine escapes from the chamber, and Azura congratulates him. After the main quest ends, the player is still allowed to continue his or her adventure. In addition to this the game has several permanent changes, ranging the destruction of the pesky blight storms and the thanks of all the inhabitants of Vvardenfell. *The Heart being destroyed, also takes away the immortality of Vivec, Sotha Sil, and Almalexia. Available on Steam for purchase, and download.